Is This Our World?
by saelviohexia
Summary: (SEVENTEEN FF) Jeonghan dan Hansol hanya tahu kalau Seungcheol dan Seungkwan adalah teman sejak kecil, begitu dekat hingga sudah seperti kakak adik. Tapi mereka tidak tahu tentang perasaan keduanya terhadap satu sama lain. crackpair!SeungcheolxSeungkwan. GS!Seungkwan. angst. AU.


**Trapped**

 **Seungkwan dan Seungcheol.  
**

 **Romance, AU.**

 **crackpair! GS!seungkwan.**

 **A whole plot is mine (except cast).**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Kak? Tumben kakak mam- Ya Tuhan!" Seungkwan panik saat melihat Seungcheol yang ada dihadapannya tiba-tiba ambruk ke sisinya.

Seungkwan memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Seungcheol ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Tapi karena tubuh Seungkwan lebih kecil, niat membawa Seungcheol jadi tidak kesampaian. Ia kemudian berteriak memanggil adiknya, Chan, untuk membantunya.

Begitu datang Chan malah membatu melihat Seungcheol yang ada dipelukan kakak perempuannya di lantai. "Ya ampun, kak... kak Seungcheol kenapa?"

"Aku juga ga tau. Jangan banyak tanya, bantu aku bawa dia keatas."

Setelah diomeli Seungkwan begitu, Chan jadi sigap membantu kakaknya. Seungcheol mereka bawa ke kamar Seungkwan kemudian ditaruhnya di kasur. Seungkwan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chan kemudian menyuruh untuk menutup pintu sementara ia sedang sibuk menyelimuti tubuh Seungcheol.

Ia menarik kursi terdekat untuk ia duduki di samping tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa menit memandangi wajah Seungcheol, Seungkwan baru sadar ternyata ada beberapa lebam di wajah pria itu. Ia kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambil kapas dan obat luka di lantai bawah. Mengobati luka Seungcheol hingga Seungcheol terbangun karena rasa sakit dari obat antiseptik yang bertemu luka disudut bibirnya. Seungkwan kemudian menghentikkan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa bisa begini, kak?"

Seungcheol mencoba untuk duduk. "Ada yang menyukai Jeonghan secara terang-terangan di hadapanku, masa aku diam saja?"

"Aku tidak tau kakak jadi suka pakai kekerasan."

"Begitu cara laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah 'kan?"

"Tapi itu bukan kakak banget."

Seungcheol mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. "Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kakak selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik, bahkan terkesan cuek." Kepangan di kepala Seungkwan bergoyang lucu saat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Seungcheol menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Bahkan kakak tidak melakukan apapun saat Hansol mendekatiku."

Senyum jahil diwajah Seungcheol luntur. Kesekian kalinya Seungkwan menyinggung hal sensitif ini.

"Kakak malah mengucapkan selamat kepada kami."

Seungcheol lelah sekarang. Ia sedang tidak mau membahas ini. Karena tidak ingin ocehan Seungkwan tentang menyalahkan dirinya semakin panjang jadi ia membalas dengan ego yang penuh. Apa itu semua salahnya? Apa Seungkwan dan Hansol yang jadian itu salahnya? Kalau memang benar Seungkwan suka padanya kenapa juga dia menerima bule itu? Kenapa Seungkwan tidak mau lebih bersabar menunggu?

Seungkwan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap mata Seungcheol yang marah. Selalu berakhir begini jika mereka bertemu, saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Seungcheol yang meninggalkannya. Hingga malamnya Seungcheol akan menghubunginya, meminta maaf sudah berkelakuan sama seperti yang sudah lalu. Dan akhirnya, Seungkwan selalu luluh. Jadi sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk, menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Kak...," Gadis itu memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap Seungcheol lagi, "aku lelah begini terus."

Seungcheol melembutkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat air mata sudah penuh di pelupuk mata Seungkwan. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian mengusap kepala Seungkwan lembut. "Ini sudah salah kita sejak awal, Seungkwan, dan tidak ada diantara kita yang mau memperbaiki."

 _Hanya kakak yang tidak mau memperbaiki._

Setelah menenangkan Seungkwan, Seungcheol pamit pulang. Ia bertemu Chan di ruang tamu sedang menonton televisi. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chan dan memberitahu untuk jangan lupa kunci pintu mengingat orangtua mereka sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Sepulangnya Seungcheol, Chan iseng mengintip kondisi kakaknya dari pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Biasanya kalau Seungcheol pulang, kakaknya pasti akan mengantarnya sampai pintu, tapi ini tidak. Chan sudah tidak kaget melihat kakaknya menangis sesegukkan di pinggiran kasur. Sudah lama juga Chan menganggap Seungcheol itu lelaki brengsek dan kakaknya sendiri adalah gadis bodoh.

* * *

Seungkwan datang ke kampus dengan mata bengkak dan muka sembab. Ia menangis sepanjang malam. Orang pertama yang menyadari itu adalah Minghao, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatnya (padahal yang pertama bertemu Seungkwan pagi itu adalah Hansol, tapi dia mana peduli?). Minghao memaksa Seungkwan untuk bercerita tentang bagaimana Seungkwan bisa keliatan kacau begitu. Seungkwan menolak dengan berdalih tidak mau menangis di kampus, apalagi dua jam lagi kelasnya Profesor Jung akan dimulai. Dia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya di kampus dengan wajah super jelek sehabis menangis.

Tapi kalau Minghao sudah memaksa Seungkwan sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Jadi dia menceritakan segalanya pada Minghao. Dan akhirnya dia menangis lagi, untung taman kampus sedang sepi, jadi Seungkwan tidak malu-malu amat. Selama Seungkwan bercerita Minghao hanya menjawab dengan gumaman penuh pengertian, plus usapan lembut dibahu Seungkwan yang Minghao harap bisa menenangkan.

Kalau Seungkwan ada masalah, Minghao memang orang pertama yang akan ia ceritakan. Minghao tau segalanya tentang Seungkwan. Hubungannya dengan Seungcheol ataupun Hansol pun Minghao tau. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Terimakasih," Seungkwan mengusap air matanya untuk kesekian kali, "aku jadi lega."

Minghao tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Dan Seungkwan..."

"Ya?"

"Ada toko dimsum baru buka di seberang kampus. Aku jadi rindu kampung halaman."

Seungkwan terkekeh, ia mengerti maksudnya. "Selesai semua kelas kita kesana. Oke? Aku traktir."

"Kalau begitu kamu lebih pengertian, Seungkwan." Dan kedua gadis itupun tertawa.

* * *

Dulu, saat Sekolah Menengah Atas, saat Seungkwan dan Seungcheol duduk di gazebo tepat dibelakang festival Jepang sedang berlangsung. Seungkwan pernah bertanya pada Seungcheol kira-kira kenapa mereka berdua memilih jalan yang rumit hingga membuat mereka terperangkap padahal mereka tahu ada jalan yang lebih mudah untuk dilalui? Dan jawaban Seungcheol membuat Seungkwan ingin menangis untuk kesekian kali.

"Mungkin karena kita terlalu menikmati jalan itu hingga tidak sadar bahwa jalan itu tidak seindah yang dibayangkan," Seungcheol menghembuskan napas perlahan,"atau mungkin kita hanya ingin melewati jalan yang lebih indah, tapi dengan orang lain."

Seungkwan mengikuti arah pandang Seungcheol. Ia sadar, Seungcheol mengungkapkan semua itu dengan melihat kepada seorang gadis di area makanan. Tersenyum dengan indahnya. Gadis yang selalu ingin Seungkwan gantikan posisinya dihati Seungcheol.

* * *

Chan sudah sering kali melihat Seungkwan dan Seungcheol bertengkar karena masalah hati. Ia sampai bosan sendiri jadinya. Sampai suatu ketika, rasa bosan Chan berganti jadi rasa tidak sabar. Ia nekat mencampuri urusan kakaknya dengan bicara serampangan.

"Ga bisa ya kalian jadian aja? Kak Seungcheol juga belum punya siapa-siapa. Kalau kakak... ya tinggal putusin aja kak Hansol."

Chan malah dapat pukulan di kepala dengan majalah. "Enak aja kalau ngomong."

"Memangnya mau menunggu apalagi? Aku yakin kak Seungcheol juga sama sukanya dengan kakak- Aduh!" kali ini Chan dapat pukulan dengan bantal.

"Ga semudah itu tau!"

"Sesulit apasih? Toh kalian sama-sama suka! Apa kakak belum tau perasaan kak Seungcheol ke kakak? Memangnya ga terlihat?"

Seungkwan jadi terdiam. Bukannya Seungkwan tidak tau perasaan Seungcheol. Seungcheol jelas-jelas menunjukkan perasaan sukanya pada Seungkwan. Seungcheol sudah mencuri hatinya sejak Sekolah Menengah Pertama, begitu sebaliknya. Seungcheol sudah menunjukkan semua perhatiannya untuk Seungkwan sejak mereka masih taman kanak-kanak dan perhatian itu belum hilang sampai sekarang. Ia bahkan mencuri ciuman pertama Seungkwan saat wisuda di SMA. Tapi apa semua perhatian itu khusus untuknya sebagai kekasih? Atau hanya sebagai adik? Kalaupun ia tanyakan sama Seungcheol, dia tidak yakin akan tahan mendengar jawabannya.

* * *

"Kak Seungcheol." Chan menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Seungcheol. Mereka sudah janjian sore ini untuk main _playstation_ bersama di rumah Seungcheol. Tapi karena lapar dan tidak ada apa-apa di rumah Seungcheol, terpaksa mereka harus makan di kedai ramyun berletak satu blok dari blok rumah mereka.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tanya?"

Seungcheol tertawa kecil, "biasanya langsung tanya."

Chan ikut tertawa. Ia jadi bimbang jadi tanya atau tidak. Tapi ia sudah bertekat apapun resikonya, demi kelangsungan hati dan hidup Seungkwan dan Seungcheol.

"Apa... apa kakak ada niat memacari kakakku?"

Mendengar itu Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menengok memandang Chan. Cukup lama Seungcheol memandang Chan, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab, "Ada. Kenapa memangnya?"

 _Huh? Lalu selama ini... apa artinya semua pertengkaran itu?_

"Wah! Kalian ini benar-benar!"

Chan ingin sekali menumpahkan kekesalannya. Ia menjambak dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ingin sekali rasanya menendang tong sampah dipojokkan kalau dia tidak ingat tidak punya uang untuk mengganti kalau-kalau tong sampah itu rusak. Ada apa sih dengan isi kepala Seungkwan dan Seungcheol?

"Kamu kenapa Chan?"

 _Masih tanya kenapa lagi!_

"Begini kak...," Chan mulai bersikap sok tenang, padahal dalam hati masih sebal setengah mati, "kalau memang ada, kenapa kalian ga jadian aja dari dulu? Lalu semua pertengkaran itu buat apa? Ga akan ada kak Seungkwan yang selalu nangis atau kakak yang terlihat marah setiap kalian habis ketemu. Dunia akan damai kalau kalian jadian dari dulu!" _khususnya duniaku_.

"Kakakmu punya orang lain, Chan, ga ingat?"

"Kak Hansol cuma pelarian!" Chan makin gemas jadinya, "apa jangan-jangan kakak juga punya yang lain?"

Seungcheol tertawa sinis tidak menjawab.

"Oh! Ada!?"

"Berisik kamu, Chan."

Chan menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. "Aku ga ngerti sama kalian. Saling suka tapi masih aja cari yang lain."

"Ga sesederhana itu, Chan."

"Sebenarnya sederhana, cuma kalian aja yang buat jadi rumit." Seungcheol melihat ke arah Chan lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian terjebak dipikiran masing-masing, memikirkan kalau nanti ujung-ujungnya kalian akan terpisah juga. Terlalu sayang sampai akhirnya takut untuk berpisah. Padahal jalanin aja dulu, siapa tau nanti ga akan putus?"

"Kalau putus?"

"Mudah-mudahan putusnya karena waktu dan kematian aja, kak. Amin."

Seungcheol jadi tertawa karena omongan Chan barusan. Tapi kalau dipikir ada benarnya juga. "Jadi, kalian masih mau cari yang lain?"

* * *

"Tunggu... apa!?"

"Jangan keras-keras ah."

Seungkwan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Gaya khas untuk menyuruh orang lain diam. Minghao justru malah ngomel. Bagaimana bisa dia tenang-tenang saja sementara Seungkwan bercerita tentang bagaimana dia dan Hansol putus awal liburan musim panas ini (dan tanpa air mata lagi!).

"Bahkan kamu cerita ini ga nangis," Minghao melongo tidak percaya, "senyum-senyum gitu lagi."

Seungkwan cuma bisa terkekeh. Dia menyesal karena selama ini menganggap Hansol cuma pelariannya aja. Tapi dia jadi tidak perlu lebih lama menyesal karena mereka sekarang sudah putus. Dia jadi bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi.

Seungkwan senyum-senyum melihat Minghao yang memarahinya sambil minum milkshake stroberi. Sampai fokusnya terpecah dengan suara notifikasi bahwa dia mendapat pesan.

* * *

 **Kak Seungcheol**

 _Malam ini ada waktu? Temani aku nonton ya?_

* * *

 **Halo,  
**

 **udah lama banget aku ga aktif nulis di sini hehe. sejujurnya aku udah berniat keluar dari dunia ffn tapi begitu niat itu ada, imajinasi-imajinasi yang biasanya susah dateng malah ngumpul T T.**

 **dan juga, aku mau infoin buat kelanjutan fanfikku yang lain. tugas kampus itu manja, ga rela jauh-jauh bentaarr aja sama aku, jadinya fanfikku makin ga kepegang. untuk itu, daripada aku gantungin kalian, yang baca fanfikku yang lain (itu pun kalau ada yang baca atau nungguin), mohon maaf banget karena aku hapus semua fanfikku yang ada diportal ini. niatku, aku mau mulai dari awal. mau aku benerin dulu semuanya biar menjadi fanfik yang layak baca, baru aku publish ulang. termasuk _knight_ dan _a wallflower_ (masih inget dua ceritaku yang itu? atau ada yang belum baca? hehe). mungkin ada yang bener-bener ga aku publish lagi, atau bisa aja dijadiin twoshoot. termasuk fanfik 2seung ini, niatnya mau aku buat twoshoot, ide udah ada dan penulisan dalam proses. intinya aku mau latihan jadi penulis yang baik hehe.**

 **satu lagi, aku kangen fanfik-fanfik seventeen yang bejibun di sini. meskipun ga saling kenal, tapi aku juga kangen sama author-author yang nulis fanfik seventeen. aku kangen soonhoon. karena di sini mulai jarang, aku sempet cari pelarian keportal web lain, tapi rasanya beda :( pun kalau aku buka lagi ffn, sepi banget. cuma bisa baca ulang fanfik2 yang aku jadiin favorit.**

 **jadi kuminta kalian, siapapun, yang rela baca fanfik ini, untuk memberikan apresiasinya. sekedar komen pendek, entah itu tentang jalan cerita atau kritik mengenai kebahasaanku (asal kritik yang membangun), biar aku makin bisa memperbaiki lagi letak kurangku dimana. boleh kan? ^^**


End file.
